Jack Swagger is horny
by xMoxley
Summary: A story about Jack Swagger. Rated for Sex and language. Jack Swagger and his girlfriend have a hot steamy night, and maybe against her will? Read to see. Please Review. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) or Jack Swagger. I write for the mere enjoyment of my readers.**

**

* * *

**

There I stood, waiting for my friend to pick me up from my newly ex's house. He came out in his boxers and open robe telling me to come back inside. But I still stood at the end of his driveway ignoring him. Jack came over and grabbed my arm, telling me again with his slight speech impediment* to get back in the house. I snatched my arm away and slapped him.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again!" I yelled. He turned back to me enraged and then put on his cocky smile "Mmm, I like it rough" he licked his lips and I was fuming. I kneed him in the stomach and he bent over in pain. I turned away and continued waiting for my friend. Jack grabbed my waist and hauled me back inside his big nice house. I tried to scream but his hand covered my mouth. He turned me around so I was facing him, his blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, his tall tanned muscular figure; these things always drew me to him.

He was drunk right now, he never acted like this, he was always gentle, he always cared for me like no one else, he even waited until I was ready to have sex with him, I'm not saying I was a virgin but that in a relationship I want to wait and make sure that they don't just want the sex, and most of the guys I was with didn't, but obviously things don't last forever.

Jack pressed his lips to mine, his hands moving up my shirt, I struggled to get away, he took my shirt off and then my bra, my breasts jiggled as I tried to escape his grasp. Jack pushed me against the wall and unbuttoned my jeans, he slid them off and played at my panty line. He kissed my neck and my shoulder as his hand caressed my clit making me wetter not by my liking. He finally slipped off my panties that were wet with pre-cum, he let go of my hands and I ran, I almost made it to the door before he grabbed me and threw me on the couch,

"Now now, you be a good little girl and stay where you are," Jack reached under the table and pulled out some hand cuffs. With my hands now locked and his hold on my legs I had nowhere to run, he would have his way with me and I couldn't stop it. He went down and licked my waiting pussy, people say 'Mind over body' but in this case it was 'Body over mind' because my mind screamed "No!" but my body ached for Jack, to feel his hard large member inside of me, to feel him so close to me. He licked, and licked, then started fingering me as well, a slight soft moan escaped from my lips, he looked up and smirked

"Hmm, I knew you couldn't resist me" I scowled at him and he continued his work. Then Jack rose up, positioning himself, then a gasp came from my lips, his dick was inside me, why he moved slowly until I adjusted to him was beyond me, but he did then as usual he caught speed, thrusting harder and faster into me. I moaned, unable to stop myself from making those sounds that made him hornier and harder, he grunted and groaned as his cock intruded my womanhood. I put my cuffed hands around his neck and moaned out in pleasure,

"Wait stop Jack," He stopped thrusting inside me and looked down into my eyes "I give up, I can't not like this, I'm sick of holding back all of my moans, you can see or well hear that I can't do that so fuck role playing" Jack laughed and unlocked my handcuffs, he leaned down and kissed my neck. He picked me up and carried me up the stairs, Jack laid me on the bed in his room and whispered in my ear

"Mmm, what do you want me to do baby?" He looked into my eyes and rose up to kiss him, our lips moving perfectly together, I pulled away and ran my hands through his short hair,

"I want you to," I pulled him closer to me and he kissed my neck as I whispered in his ear "Fuck me." I finished. Jack kissed down my body and did one lick on my pussy, he looked up,

"As you wish." he smirked. Jack again put his large member inside of me and thrust hard and fast, I moaned out in pleasure, I loved this feeling, the feeling of him inside me, of his skin against mine. I put my hands on his shoulders as he continued to fuck me, soon sweat started to form on our bodies, Jack leaned down and kissed my neck as he thrust. Then we could feel it, both of us going to cum, just before I came Jack stopped and put his mouth on my womanhood and licked me, I came in his mouth and he swallowed all of it. Now it was his turn, it wouldn't take much for him to cum, I grabbed his huge cock and licked the tip, I licked around the head and down his shaft, and then I sucked his dick, slow then fast. He put his hand in my hair, soon his cock twitched and he shot his warm cum in my mouth, I swallowed it and came up. We lay back on the bed, my body on top of his and we fell asleep together.

**The End**

**Did you enjoy the story? Review please! MissMysteryWriterGurlWWEfan**


End file.
